vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber of Black (Siegfried)
Summary Saber of "Black" ("黒"のセイバー, "Kuro" no Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Saber's True Name is Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jīkufurīdo), the Dragon-Blooded Knight (竜血の騎士, Ryūketsu no Kishi), a national hero of Germany that has many different depictions in the various legends attributed to him. His most famous role is in the epic poem of the Middle Ages, Nibelungenlied. "The Song of the Nibelungs", which tells the story of a knight equal to the legend of King Arthur. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A physically, Higher with Balmung Name: Saber of Black, Siegfried, Dragon-Blooded Knight Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Summoned in his prime (likely mid-twenties to early thirties physically) Classification: Saber-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Limited Invulnerability, Master Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Has an affinity for Dragon Slaying, Gains boosts to his durability and attack potency when facing Dragons or those with the aspect of a Dragon in combat, Can ride most vehicles with ease Attack Potency: Mountain level physically (Fought Karna on fairly even ground and managed to leave minor wounds on him), Higher, with Balmung (Should be vastly superior to his regular attacks as Balmung is an A+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm on par with Clarent Blood Arthur) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15 with Mach 45 reactions, can match Karna and Achilles in close combat) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via-power-scaling (Should be on par with King Arthur who can send cars flying with a swing, his greatsword is far too heavy and unwieldy for even the mightiest of normal humans) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Managed to leave minor wounds on Karna's body) Durability: Mountain level via power-scaling, higher with Armor of Fafnir (Reduced Karna's blows, which are fatal to most Servants, to minor scratches) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has mana Range: Extended melee range normally, several kilometers with Balmung's activated effect (comparable to Clarent Blood Arthur, which bears similar properties to Excalibur when used as a Noble Phantasm) Standard Equipment: Balmung, a mighty greatsword with the traits of both a Holy and a Demonic Sword and bears a particular affinity towards Dragon Slaying Intelligence: A widely-renowned hero regarded as invincible and a walking fortress, Siegfried is an incredibly skilled swordsman whose skills had long surpassed the realm of man. A spectacular combatant, he is able to combat Karna, a demigod of the highest caliber and said to be one of the only Servants to hold a candle to the King of Heroes on even ground in martial combat. However, as a knight to the core, Siegfried will refuse to use underhanded tactics if he can help it and enjoys the clashing of steel, prolonging fights with worthy opponents to savor the thrill of it. Weaknesses: Armor of Fafnir can be pierced through a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to Siegfried, it will also fail if the opponent has a Dragon Slaying attribute and is reduced in effectiveness should Siegfried choose to block his opponent's blows with Balmung. He enjoys combat and will thus attempt to prolong battles with worthy opponents and won't resort to underhanded tactics. Siegfried is very unfortunate and attempting to use the gold provided by his Golden Rule skill will bring misfortune upon Siegfried and those who would use the treasures. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon (アーマー・オブ・ファヴニール: 悪竜の血鎧, Āmā obu Favunīru: Akuryū no Chiyoroi): Siegfried gained steel-like skin from bathing in the blood of the dragon Fafnir, nullifying any attack that would deal B-Rank damage or below. Only those who possess peerless strength and skill, such as Servants as powerful as Karna, Heracles, and King Arthur, would be able to penetrate this skill without using a Noble Phantasm, and even then such attacks would only leave minor scratches that can be healed in an instant. However, even this mighty defense is not perfect, as it can be pierced through a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered by any means due to a conceptual curse, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to Siegfried. Due to the ability's origin being that of a Dragon, it is nullified when facing those with a Dragon Slaying attribute and is reduced in effectiveness should Siegfried choose to block his opponent's blows with Balmung. However, Siegfried's skill makes exploiting this weakness difficult without catching him off guard with a stealth ability. Balmung.png|Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon Balmung activate.jpg|Balmung in the process of being activated as a Noble Phantasm BalmungActivation.gif|Balmung's full activation * Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon (バルムンク: 幻想大剣・天魔失墜, Barumunku: Gensō Daiken - Tenma Shittsui): A two-handed greatsword of immense magnificence and is meant to be wielded by inhuman hands, it is a blade with the attributes of a Holy Sword and a Demonic Sword in one due to a curse laid upon it some time ago. Due to the famous legend where Siegfried slayed the mighty dragon Fafnir, the mighty blade is even more effective against those with the blood of a Dragon. When used as a Noble Phantasm, it is filled with Ether, magical energy from the Age of Gods which is then released as a powerful flash of light that deals massive damage across a wide area. Class Skills * Riding (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Due to Siegfried's B-Rank in this skill, he can handle practically any horse or modern vehicle with ease and ride it with speed and control far surpassing any human. However, Siegfried cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Golden Rule (黄金律, Ōgon-Ritsu): A skill that measures one's ability to acquire wealth. For Siegfried, due to the Nibelung treasure he is promised a lifetime untroubled by money, however, such riches are cursed and thus lead to misfortune should they be used, which is reflected in story by a rank down in Siegfried's Luck paramter. * Disengage (仕切り直し, Shikiri-Naoshi): The ability to break away from combat. Due to Siegfried's A-Rank in this skill, he is very likely to be able to successfully complete a tactical retreat, returning the conditions of the battle back to how they were at the beginning. * Dragon Slayer (竜殺し, Ryū koroshi): Due to being one of the most famous heroes to slay a dragon, Siegfried gains a 30% boost to both his attack potency and durability when facing those with the blood of a dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Knights Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Tier 7